Mixed Emotions
by Suuichi Minamino
Summary: A new member comes to the Blitz team- her name: Railey Toros. But problems arise when Railey and Jamie find out something about eachother that they don't really understand....
1. Railey vs. Leena- suprises

Mixed Emotions  
  
The owner of Zoids owns Zoids. (yes, I know how stupid it sounds) And Railey is copyright Sally-anne Kellaway, 2002  
  
  
A/N- sorry about the length of the paragraphs- they are huge and I know it- it just couldn't split them after i addedd the new stuff to it. And the *words in these things are emphasised by the characters*, and I seem to neglect using full stops....  
  
Chapter one- Railey vs. Leena- suprises  
  
  
"What!?" Leena reeled backwards when her father told her the *good news* "A new member? But I thought we were fine for pilots...." Toros smiled, "Well, we are going to need a replacement for when Brad goes to the Fluegal Team, and I thought about what a good time, since there has been someone just begging me lately.." Leena continued to mutter 'what-ifs' and 'buts' under her breath. Bit was fairly anxious to meet the new pilot. Brad had his eyes shut-he was thinking 'looks like they found a replacement pilot for me....'. Aside from the fact that Jamie already knew (he was told to play dumb so the others wouldn't kill him when they found out that he knew [particularly Leena])  
  
"So, who *is* our new pilot?" Bit asked....Toros was already prepared, "You can meet her now. Her name is Railey Toros....I believe she's your age Jamie." Leena looked up at the name 'Railey', "Dad, is that MY cousin Railey you are talking about!?" Toros nodded, and called out over his shoulder while Leena could have been mistaken for quivering in fear ((A/N-read on- you'll find out why)). Toros called out over his shoulder "You can come out now!" And a smallish figure stepped out from behind one of the walls, and everybody- even Leena (who wanted to see what she looked like now [it had been several years...]) ws curious to find out what Railey looked like...  
  
As Railey stepped in, Toros beconed her over to his side, "Railey here is fourteen years old, and she brought with her a Lightning Saix - custom parts, of course. Ans she just happens to be my neice, and Leena's cousin." Railey smiled, then she looked at Leena. Leena stood up and walked over to Railey...."My gosh, Railey- you grew!" What happened next shocked everyone - Bit the most, because Railet hit Leena on the head...."And you haven't changed a bit." Leena said this bitterly, and she probably would have scored another one if Railey didn't hear Bit mutter something about how he thought Leena was bad- and Bit got hit on the head.  
  
Jamie was completely unsuprised at the acts of Leena's cousin- he thought that if they were a relative of Leena, they were either exactly like her, or completely the opposite. "Well Leena, are you going to introduce me to your team-mates?" Leena sighed. "Sure- well, that's Brad and he pilots the Shadow Fox," Brad smiled and said 'Hi', "That's Bit and he pilots the Liger Zero..." Bit smiled, winked and siad 'hi', And that's JAmie- he pilots the Raynos and does our battle strategies." Jamie looked and Railey and called her over as he got up.  
  
"Doc already told me you were coming, and he told me to introduce you to the Lightning Saix, and give you a run-through about our next battle. Okay?" They walked out of thier usual meeting place and into the hangar.  
  
-end of chapter one- 


	2. The Lightning Saix

Mixed Emotions  
  
The owner of Zoids owns Zoids. (yes, I know how stupid it sounds) And Railey is copyright Sally-anne Kellaway, 2002  
  
A/N: I don't check for spelling, but I did fix some minor matters such as stuff that didn't make sense....  
  
Chapter two- The Lightning Saix  
  
  
As Jamie lead Railey through to the hangar, he stared a bit of conversation..."So, you must feel pretty lonely having to move in with people you don't know..." Railey loooked up - "Oh, it's not that bad becuase I know Leena and Uncle Toros, but the really strange part is having to move in with three guys. I went to an all-girls school and the only social interaction we had with guys was at dances, but I never went to them- I had better ways to waste my time."  
  
Jamie was shocked "But I thought girls your age loved going to dances." Railey smiled as she shook her head "You don't understand, hardly anyone does. I am quite different from anyone you'll probably meet, and everyone at my old school- I don't like any of the stuff they do- I can't stand being just like everyone else. Dances just bore me- and they always have." After listening to what Railey had to say, he realised that he liked her 'as freinds,' he told himslef- afraid of what he could feel for a girl, 'as freinds.'  
  
When they finally reached the hangar, Jamie asked Railey a fairly important question... "So, where's the Lightning Saix?" railey smiled "It's just outside- I'll show you!" She ran ahead of Jamie- who sighed, and joined her. Jamie stood at Railey's side, "There's only one way up on a new Zoid- and thats to climb. Unless...." Jamie ran around to the front of the Saix, motioning for Railey to follow, "The other way to get into the cockpit of a new Zoid is to get it to respond to it's pilot, now- call out to the Saix."  
  
Railey nodded and started calling out to the Saix, and to Jamie's shock, it let both of them into the cockpit. After Jamie cleared up the command system, pilot registtration and after Railey got to fiddled around with the Saix 9and that went along the lines of getting the Saix to run, and stopping the run, practising aim and fire ect...). Jamie also got Railey to do some precision work eg.. getting the Saix in the hangar without breaking anything. Jamie then walked RAiley outside again, so he could give her a briefing on thier next battle.  
  
-end of chapter two- 


End file.
